


Sogno di un angelo su un autobus nel mezzo dell'America

by Dionyso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Italiano | Italian, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli angeli sono padroni e maestri dei sogni, ma la preghiera e l'amore possono coinvolgerli in sogni in cui non sono loro ad avere il controllo.</p><p>[...] All'aurora ti cerco,<br/>di te ha sete l'anima mia [...]<br/>Nel mio giaciglio di te mi ricordo,<br/>penso a te nelle veglie notturne,<br/>tu sei stato il mio aiuto;<br/>esulto di gioia all'ombra delle tue ali.<br/>A te si stringe l'anima mia.<br/>La forza della tua destra mi sostiene.<br/>SALMO 62</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sogno di un angelo su un autobus nel mezzo dell'America

Castiel tamburellava i piedi sulla moquette puzzolente dell'autobus a ritmo della musica udibile dalle cuffie della ragazza dai capelli rosa seduta al suo fianco. Musica strana, molto lontana da quella che ascoltava Dean, musica quasi infernale, ma quel ritmo si sposava con la tensione del momento.  
Le ore su quell’autobus non passavano mai. L'angelo aveva perso il conto delle fermate. Ormai erano rimaste solo due viaggiatori che avevano cominciato la corsa con lui: una vecchietta e un nativo americano addormentato. Castiel aveva osservato tantissime persone salire, sedersi, mangiare, parlare al telefono, leggere, dormire, chiacchierare con un vicino, lamentarsi dell'impossibilità di andare in bagno, sgranchirsi le gambe, ascoltare musica. Ma nessuno aveva badato a lui. La ragazza coi capelli rosa gli aveva sorriso quando era salita, ma dopo aver indossato delle cuffie a forma di strani padiglioni auricolari, non gli aveva più nemmeno rivolto lo sguardo. Anche lei si era addormentata.  
Castiel teneva stretto stretto lo zaino che conteneva la tavoletta, pensando a delle strategie per continuare a proteggerla da Naomi e da Dean. Ma quando gli veniva in mente il cacciatore, il suo nome, il suo viso, quello che gli aveva fatto nella cripta, come l'aveva lasciato, cercava di sopprimere quei pensieri e si concentrava solo su Naomi, sul rancore che provava verso di lei per come l'aveva manipolato. Stava quasi per fargli compiere quella che considerava l'azione più ignobile, l'atrocità che l'avrebbe spinto a saltare dall'orlo del baratro, che non gli avrebbe permesso di mantenere la razionalità recuperata per uno scherzo del destino dopo la difficile convivenza con la malattia di Sam. L'angelo che amava Dean e l'angelo che aveva ucciso Dean non avrebbero potuto convivere dentro di lui.  
Negava dunque continuamente il pensiero del cacciatore, perché non riusciva a sostenerlo. E lasciava che i capelli rosa della ragazza che viaggiava accanto a lui e il paesaggio che scorreva dal finestrino lo distraessero. Il sole stava per sorgere dopo una lunga notte di veglia e Castiel poteva intravedere il chiarore arancione sull'orizzonte fra gli alberi e le costruzioni. Di solito non aveva bisogno di dormire, ma forse l'oscillazione della vettura causava un effetto collaterale al corpo del suo tramite. Più di una volta Castiel si addormentò e si risvegliò immediatamente, ammonendosi di non ricadere nel sonno, per paura che un eventuale pericolo potesse coglierlo impreparato. 

Improvvisamente Castiel fu convocato da Naomi. L'angelo si ritrovò sulla soglia dell'ufficio proprio come era successo in diverse occasioni nei mesi precedenti, ma quella volta non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Castiel si era liberato del controllo mentale di Naomi, aveva interrotto il collegamento col Paradiso, aveva messo da parte i suoi poteri angelici e aveva preso delle precauzioni per non essere seguito. Provò ad allontanarsi dall'ufficio, ma non esistevano vie di fuga. Concentrandosi cercò di ritornare nel corpo del suo tramite, ma rimase bloccato sulla soglia. L'unica soluzione era affrontare Naomi.  
L'angelo estrasse la spada e aprì con cautela la porta. Il suo supervisore non era nell'ufficio. Un cadavere era disposto sulla sua scrivania, preparato per l'ultimo saluto degli angeli. Castiel ricordò Samandriel, vestito di bianco, avvolto nelle sue ali, con la testa coronata di fiori del Giardino del Paradiso. L'angelo rimase fermo sulla soglia, chiedendosi di quale dei suoi fratelli si trattasse questa volta, se fosse ancora colpa sua. Le sue membra erano tese come prima di una grande battaglia e il suo stomaco si contraeva spiacevolmente. Non sarebbe mai stato pronto ad osservare il volto del defunto, ma una responsabilità superiore gravava su di lui: doveva proteggere la tavoletta ad ogni costo e, probabilmente, mentre lui indugiava, una legione di angeli approfittava della sua indecisione.  
Castiel dunque fece i fatidici tre passi verso il feretro e con dolore fissò il volto dell'angelo deceduto. Nonostante le vesti angeliche e le ali fossero elementi fuori posto, Castiel si rese conto immediatamente che si trattava del corpo di Dean. Fu scosso da una forte emozione. Da un lato Castiel era certo che non non poteva trattarsi di lui, poiché il morto aveva delle bellissime ali iridescenti avvolte intorno al corpo e la sua pelle emetteva un flebile bagliore, proprio come quella degli angeli. Dall'altro però riconosceva non solo il volto dell'amico, ma anche le cicatrici, esito dei suoi colpi, e le ustioni intorno agli occhi, tipiche della morte data dagli angeli. Forse le sue sembianze angeliche erano l'ennesima crudele illusione di Naomi. L'angelo si ritrovò a sperare di osservare un altro doppio di Dean, ma una sensazione di terrore più forte della speranza gli faceva temere di aver compiuto l'omicidio più grave e terribile. Castiel lasciò cadere la spada e si inginocchiò per rendere omaggio all'eroico Dean Winchester, il cacciatore dall'anima luminosa come la stella Sirio. 

L'angelo ricordò la prima volta che aveva posato lo sguardo su di lui. Castiel aveva appena compiuto una carneficina di demoni. Stringeva la sua spada incandescente e sporca, la tensione fluiva ancora velocemente nelle sue membra come dopo ogni battaglia in cui era stato coinvolto. Aveva lasciato terra bruciata dietro di sé e aveva conquistato con valore la sua posizione e il suo bottino. Un'anima splendente.  
Spiegò le maestose ali e si alzò in volo verso il punto luminoso che scintillava fra le tenebre. Quella luce era Dean, come solo un angelo avrebbe potuto vederlo. Più si avvicinava, più la luce si ingrandiva e Castiel poteva osservarla nei dettagli. Alcune aree erano opache, altre erano irrimediabilmente perforate e mostravano pezzi dell'oscura parete infernale, assumendo l'aspetto di tetri buchi neri. L'angelo provò un incontrollabile moto di rabbia nei confronti di chi aveva rovinato un'anima così bella e pura. Sembrava che Suo Padre avesse realizzato quell'anima in modo speciale. Essa sembrava combattere con una sua propria debole forza l'intensità del tormento e della disperazione che la circondavano.  
Il volo verso Dean gli sembrò lunghissimo, forse perché in parte subiva gli effetti del tempo infernale o forse perchè lo stesso slancio che lo spingeva verso il cacciatore aveva dilatato il suo tempo interiore. Infine Castiel raggiunse Dean e lo avvolse nella sua protezione, rimanendo alle sue spalle. In quel momento l'anima di Dean avrebbe dovuto provare lo stesso sollievo che dona un balsamo lenitivo sulla pelle arrossata, il bacio di due innamorati dopo una piccola incomprensione, il primo contatto con un gelato in un'assolata mattina d'agosto. Spezzò le catene che lo tenevano prigioniero e si preparò a volare verso i cancelli dell'Inferno. Sarebbe stato un tragitto impegnativo, altri demoni avrebbero potuto attaccarlo, era infatti un po' rallentato da Dean, che si dimenava e cercava di liberarsi. Castiel era ammirato dal vigore del cacciatore, che aveva ancora la forza di ribellarsi dopo tante sofferenze, tanto da approfittare del momento di distrazione dell'angelo per divincolarsi dalla sua presa.  
Dean precipitò nell'abisso. Castiel si lanciò verso di lui e quando lo raggiunse incrociò per caso il suo sguardo luminoso. Anche se avrebbe dovuto distogliere gli occhi e stare alle sue spalle per non rischiare di danneggiare ulteriormente l'anima del cacciatore con la sua energia, Castiel indugiò, tentato dalla bellezza del suo sguardo. L'anima di Dean aveva degli occhi insoliti, rosso rubino, un colore riservato agli angeli e alle anime straordinarie. Anche Dean lo fissò intensamente, per un tempo indefinito, fin quando riuscì a sostenere la visione della vera forma di Castiel. Dopo perse conoscenza e scivolò per la seconda volta dalla presa dell'angelo. Castiel volò di nuovo in picchiata verso la luce che precipitava a gran velocità nelle tenebre infernali, fin quando riuscì a toccarlo sulla spalla e a riprendere il controllo della situazione. Purtroppo non aveva usato le precauzioni necessarie per afferrarlo quella volta. L'energia della sua grazia aveva bruciato l'anima di Dean, lasciandogli una cicatrice che lo legava indissolubilmente a lui per sempre. Il tocco di un angelo.

A Castiel quasi non importava più della tavoletta. La morte di Dean, in un certo senso, allontanava il pericolo. Ma l'angelo avrebbe preferito subire le conseguenze dell'ennesima ribellione, piuttosto che affrontare il pensiero di aver ucciso la creatura piú importante per lui nell'universo. Allungò la mano e la appoggiò sulla spalla del cacciatore, proprio come aveva fatto all'Inferno.  
\- Mi dispiace, Dean...  
Affermò Castiel, incredulo, addolorato e pentito, anche se non aveva ricordi del momento in cui l'aveva ucciso. Naomi doveva già averlo riprogrammato, prendendosi solo una sadica rivincita prima di cancellare i ricordi e i sentimenti che riguardavano Dean dalla sua mente.  
\- Ci credo, Cas. Non ti sembra di aver esagerato un po' con i fiori?  
La voce di Dean proveniva dalle sue spalle. Castiel era sorpreso, ma non molto. Si aspettava un'altra volgare copia del cacciatore mandata a girare il coltello nella piaga.  
\- Sono le Vergini del Paradiso ad occuparsene, Dean...  
\- Non vedo l'ora di andare in Paradiso per spassarmela con loro allora...  
\- Conosco il tuo cuore. Non vorresti le Vergini in Paradiso.  
Castiel gli rispose con sincerità e dolcezza, come avrebbe fatto con il vero Dean. Se quelli erano gli ultimi istanti di Dean che gli venivano concessi, voleva viverli pienamente. Per questo teneva gli occhi fissi sul cadavere e la mano stretta sulla sua spalla, pregando che l'altro Dean, dietro di lui, parlasse ancora, per procrastinare il momento in cui non avrebbe più udito la sua voce.  
\- No. - Affermò Dean. Castiel lo sentì deglutire dietro di lui. Conosceva a memoria quel suono. - Vorrei delle donne più esperte.  
Continuò con sicurezza. Castiel si voltò e vide l'altro Dean in piedi dietro di lui con due bottiglie di birra in mano. Il volto intatto, il suo corpo umano, la camicia a quadretti, il suo amuleto al collo. L'angelo sorrise leggermente. - Non mentirmi Dean, conosco il tuo cuore perché è mio.  
\- Succhiamelo Cas, e parla chiaro. Dove diavolo sei?  
Urlò il cacciatore. Castiel sobbalzò. Dean sbatte prima una bottiglia e poi l'altra sul bordo della scrivania di Naomi, facendo schizzare via i tappi. Diede una birra a Castiel e si sedette sulla scrivania, turbando la pace della salma angelica con le sue sembianze.  
\- Non posso dirti niente, Dean.  
Gli disse Castiel, chinando la testa per sottrarsi al suo sguardo.  
\- Bevi un po' di birra, Cas.  
Gli intimó Dean, mettendogli una delle bottiglie fra le mani. Castiel trattenne la mano del cacciatore e la riconobbe. In qualche modo era sicuro di poter dire che quello era Dean, non il cadavere sulla scrivania. C'era un suono nascosto nel silenzio di Dean, ed era il suo nome. C'era qualcosa che disperatamente si aggrappava a lui, ed era la sua anima. Castiel l'aveva toccata, l'aveva sentita e in quel momento la riconosceva. Osservò dunque entrambi i volti di Dean. Quello ferito e bruciato, ma sereno e quello sano, ma tormentato. L'angelo trangugiò qualche sorso di birra. Era al gusto di ciliegia. Non proprio la birra che avrebbe scelto Dean. Castiel stava per chiedere spiegazioni, ma il cacciatore lo afferrò per l'impermeabile, lo sollevò in aria e lo sbatté con violenza sulla scrivania, spezzando le costole al cadavere dell'angelo.  
Castiel si trovò tra i due Dean. Uno freddo, uno caldo. Metà della birra gli era finita addosso, l'altra metà sulla scrivania. La bottiglia era rotolata sul tavolo e poi era precipitata a terra, finendo sonoramente in frantumi. - Dove sei, Cas?  
Urlò Dean. Castiel si sottrasse al suo sguardo e scosse la testa. Dean lo agitò. - Dove sei, Cas?  
Urlò ancora il cacciatore, con un po' più di urgenza che trapelava dai suoi modi. Castiel rimase in silenzio. Dean cercò insistentemente i suoi occhi, nonostante l'angelo evitasse in tutti i modi di guardarlo. Dean lasciò andare l'impermeabile e gli prese il viso fra le mani, per obbligare l'angelo a guardarlo. - Dove sei, Cas?  
Gli chiese con voce bassa e dolce. Si avvicinó alle sue labbra e gli diede un bacio. La grazia di Castiel sussultò. L'angelo non si aspettava di certo un bacio. Si stava preparando a soffrire a causa delle mani di Dean. Il cacciatore smise di baciarlo e lo lasciò andare. Lo aiutò a tirarsi su e gli aggiustò il colletto dell'impermeabile, sempre in disordine, e poi la cravatta.  
\- Dimmelo, Cas. Il mio cuore é tuo.  
Castiel sorrise. Accarezzò con sollievo la vera, spalla di Dean.  
\- Sono su un autobus, Dean.  
Gli disse, e con il consueto suono delle ali, riuscì finalmente a lasciare l'ufficio di Naomi.

Dean si svegliò madido di sudore nel letto di uno sperduto motel della Georgia. Era quasi l'alba. Si alzò nel letto e cercò di riconnettere insieme i momenti del suo strano sogno. Aveva sognato Castiel. Apparentemente non c'era niente di strano, spesso sognava Castiel, e spesso sognava di baciarlo o peggio di... Dean prese la bottiglia d'acqua santa che aveva sul comodino e se la rovesciò addosso. L'angelo era anche stato davvero nei suoi sogni, ovviamente senza spiacevoli, ma chi voleva prendere in giro, piacevoli deviazioni, per comunicargli informazioni fondamentali. Quella volta Dean era molto confuso, poiché era la prima volta che era certo di aver avuto a che fare veramente con l'angelo in un sogno ad elevata interazione tra loro, per così dire. Castiel gli aveva dato un'informazione che poteva significare tutto e niente. Era su un autobus... Perché? Lui aveva le ali e nessuno poteva fermarlo quando decideva di usarle. Guardò Sam, indeciso se svegliarlo o meno. Il suo fratellino dormiente era sempre uno spettacolo. Sorrise, chiedendosi come fosse Castiel addormentato. L'angelo non dormiva però... avrebbe voluto vederlo comunque. Decise di non svegliare Sam e si stese di nuovo.  
“ _Cas... Stupido angelo, che diavolo ci fai su un autobus? Ti ho baciato e non mi hai detto nemmeno dove sei diretto. La prossima volta dovrò essere più duro con te..._ ” Sorrise imbarazzato, riflettendo sul significato della sua preghiera. “ _Spero che tu abbia fatto il biglietto. Ogni tanto alzati e sgranchisciti un po' le gambe. So che tu credi di essere superiore, ma gli autobus sono davvero poco confortevoli, mica è come viaggiare nella mia Piccola... Cas, torna da noi, te lo ripeto, ho bisogno di te, dovresti essertene accorto..._ ” Dean sospirò. L'angelo era sempre capace di stravolgere i suoi pensieri, le sue parole e le sue azioni, pensò con una punta di risentimento per quello che era successo nella cripta, per quello che aveva detto e che continuava inconsciamente a ripetere. “ _Sai che ti dico? Vaffanculo, Cas. Prenditi le cimici su quel dannato autobus. Buonanotte._ ”


End file.
